Non Fiksi
by konohafled
Summary: Kitty ingin menulis pengalamannya menyeberang ke Dunia Lain. Tapi Jakob curiga dia hanya ingin mengenang John Mandrake. Warning: SPOILER


Disclaimer: **Bartimaeus Trilogy** dan semua tokoh di dalamnya adalah milik **Jonathan Stroud**. Semoga beliau tidak dibantu jin, afrit atau marid apapun sewaktu menulis Bartimaeus Trilogy. Saya bakal males nyebutin nama makhluk halus itu :p

Timeline: setelah trilogy selesai.

.

Warning: SPOILER buat yang belum selesai baca buku ketiga Bartimaeus Trilogy (Ptolemy's Gate).

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**NON FIKSI**

A Bartimaeus Trilogy fanfic

**.**

By: Konohafled

**.**

.

Sudah enam bulan dia berada di sini. Selama itu dia diperlakukan sangat baik oleh kerabat Jakob. Keramahan dan perhatian tulus keluarga Jakob padanya seperti sudah menjadi warisan klan Hyrnek. Tiga tahun lalu dia telah dikhianati oleh orangtuanya sendiri. Tapi keluarga Hyrnek tetap bersikap baik padanya. Kini mereka menganggapnya seperti saudara Jakob, seperti kerabat sedarah mereka. Kitty mensyukuri itu.

Dia juga diberi pekerjaan. Seperti Jakob, dia membantu di percetakan milik sepupunya. Cukup sibuk. Tapi kesibukan itu tidak cukup membuat Kitty melupakan peristiwa St. James's Park, Nathaniel, Bartimaeus dan buku Apocrypha yang nyaris terbakar habis. Buku yang baru digunakan sekali. Di saat-saat paling genting bagi umat manusia di London kala itu, hanya dia, Nathaniel dan Bartimaeus yang tahu betapa berharganya buku itu.

Kitty tahu, buku itu sangat langka dan sangat tidak diminati. Penyihir menganggap isinya adalah impian kosong penulisnya. Commoner tidak mempelajari buku yang ditulis penyihir, selain sejarah kejayaan Inggris. Ah, tapi jaman sudah berubah. Sejarah sudah ditulis ulang, mata commoner dan penyihir sudah terbuka pada kenyataan. Namun tetap saja tidak ada yang peduli pada buku Apocrypha selain dia.

Di sela-sela deru mesin cetak dan bau lem perekat sampul buku, Kitty menyimpan satu tekad. Dia akan menuliskan pengalamannya ke Dunia Lain. Dia akan meyakinkan penyihir bahwa hal itu tidak mustahil. Dia akan menyadarkan mereka bahwa manusia dan _demon_ –eh, jin- bisa hidup berdampingan tanpa saling curiga. Jin bisa setia pada manusia tanpa mantra pengikat dan ancaman. Manusia bisa percaya bahwa jin tak akan memakannya.

Kitty memang tidak bisa bahasa Latin. Dia tidak akan menuliskan mantra seperti Ptolemy di buku Apocrypha. Itu biar menjadi tugas penyihir yang membaca bukunya nanti.

Jakob tertawa mendengar idenya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Kitty sewot.

"Oh, maaf. Kamu serius ya?" sahut Jakob sambil nyengir. Dia sebenarnya tahu Kitty yang sekarang _selalu_ serius. Kitty yang sekarang bukan lagi gadis yang spontan, main tabrak dan pukul tanpa berpikir dulu.

"Duarius," jawabnya pendek.

"Oh."

Jakob diam. Pikirannya sibuk mencari kata-kata yang cukup halus untuk menolak ide itu. Biarlah ide konyol itu berhenti di sini saja. Dia tidak ingin sepupunya ikut menertawakan ide itu. Mereka menghormati Kitty, jadi mungkin mereka akan menahan tawa di depannya. Lagipula, siapa sih yang mau repot-repot ke Dunia Lain?

"Eh… itu… ide bagus," kata Jakob, "buat buku fiksi."

"Fiksi?" Kitty melotot. "Fiksi kan cuma rekaan, imajinasi. Ini nyata. Aku mengalaminya sendiri. Kau pikir aku cuma membual?"

"Eh… bukan gitu, Kit. Maksudku…" Jakob menggaruk wajah belangnya yang tidak gatal, "kamu lihat kenyataan deh. Lihat sekeliling kita. Lihat masyarakat kita. Baca pasar. Eh… kamu mau bukumu dijual kan?"

Kitty tak menjawab.

"Kit?"

Dia melempar pandang ke jendela. Dari sana, dia bisa melihat ke jalan di bawahnya, tempat orang berjalan, bersepeda dan bermobil. Enam bulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk membaca masyarakat Bruges.

Masyarakat yang dulu diimpikan dia dan Resistance. Masyarakat yang dipimpin _commoner_ dan bebas dari pengaruh penyihir. Tapi impiannya sekarang bukan masyarakat yang seperti ini. Bruges bukan sekedar pemerintahan commoner. Bruges adalah kemenangan mutlak _commoner_.

Mobil, telepon genggam, kamera pengintai, sampai kompor adalah ciptaan commoner. Tidak perlu bantuan jin untuk mengobrol dengan temanmu di ujung kota. Tidak perlu minta jasa penyihir untuk memata-matai kerja sekretarismu di kantor. Dan yang tak kalah penting, bukan cuma penyihir yang bisa melihat demon –aduh, ralat- jin. Bahkan commoner seperti dia bisa memanggil jin. Lalu kalau soal kasus illegal, commoner juga bisa menjebak penyihir lewat rapalan mantra.

Jujur saja, di mana sih keunggulan penyihir dibanding _commoner_?

Bruges tahu betul hal itu. Udara yang bergerak di atas atap rumah-rumahnya pun tahu. Segala hal berbau sihir dianggap kuno. _Sphere_ saja mulai ogah beterbangan di angkasa kalau berhadapan dengan pilot helikopter yang mengacungkan jari tengah padanya. Kalaupun mereka disengat Api Pengerut nantinya, itu soal lain. Yang jelas, berani terang-terangan mengaku penyihir itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri sosial.

Kitty mendesah. Tidak ada yang akan membaca bukunya nanti. Bukunya akan bernasib sama seperti Apocrypha. Dan suatu saat, entah berapa puluh atau ratus tahun lagi, penyihir akan menumbangkan kekuasaan commoner. Mereka akan menindas commoner dan mengintimidasi makhluk halus. Kebencian akan berbalik arah. Kelompok semacam Resistance akan muncul lagi. Kecurigaan pada commoner akan semakin kuat, dan tekanan pada mereka akan semakin berat.

Siklus terkutuk itu akan berulang lagi dan lagi. Tidak ada kedamaian sejati selama satu pihak terlalu berkuasa atas pihak lain. Tidak ada ketentraman selama tidak ada rasa saling hormat dan percaya. Selama masyarakat egaliter dambaan Ptolemy belum terwujud, perang tinggal masalah waktu.

Tanpa kata, Kitty berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuka. Gerimis mulai turun di luar. Ragu, Kitty menyambutnya dengan langkah pelan. Arah tetes gerimis lebih pasti daripada pikirannya yang berloncatan. Selalu begitu.

.

~ **non fiksi** ~

.

Dia tidak pernah memahami wanita. Bukannya dia pernah mencoba. Dulu, jauh sebelum wajahnya loreng karena disambar sihir Pasak Hitam, dia jarang bergaul dengan teman. Apalagi teman perempuan. Dulu hanya Kitty yang mau akrab dengannya. Setelah kecelakaan itu, hubungan mereka sempat renggang. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah akrab lagi seperti dulu.

Tidak. Tidak seperti dulu.

Dulu ia selalu merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Kitty. Dipercaya Kitty. Dihargai Kitty, kendati ia hanya commoner biasa yang tidak punya kekebalan terhadap sihir seperti Kitty. Dulu ia teman istimewa Kitty. Setidaknya itu yang dia rasakan. Mereka belum pernah menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Dan kini ia yakin bahwa itu tidak pernah terjadi. Bahkan menyerempet ke arah sana pun tidak.

Itu semua gara-gara menteri muda klimis itu. Bahkan ketika dia sudah mati pun, Kitty masih mengingat dia. Memanggilnya dengan nama lain. Entah sudah berapa kali Jakob meralatnya. Tapi Kitty selalu menyebut dia Nathaniel. Huh. Bahkan Kitty sudah membuatkan nama lain buat dia. Jakob tak tahu seberapa dekat hubungan mereka berdua. Dan sejak kapan pula Kitty mau berhubungan dengan cowok sok keren, penyihir sombong macam John Mandrake?

Okelah, tampang lorengnya memang tidak bakal menang melawan wajah mulus, rambut klimis, wangi, belum lagi jabatan menteri muda. Tapi itu dulu, waktu John Mandrake masih hidup. Sekarang menteri sialan itu sudah mampus, dan Kitty sudah berada jauh dari kota tempat pertemuan mereka. Sekarang yang ada hanya dia, Jakob Hyrnek. Masih hidup, masih bernafas. Masih bekerja, berpikir, dan berjuang untuk commoner. Yaaah, yang terakhir itu memang nggak penting lagi sih di jaman sekarang. Tapi intinya, dia masih Jakob Hyrnek yang dulu, yang selalu siap menjadi sahabatnya setiap saat.

Termasuk mendengar ocehannya Bartimaeus, tentang perjalanannya ke dunia jin, dan bagaimana Nathaniel menyelamatkan London di peristiwa St. James's Park. Dia mau mendengar semua omong kosong itu dengan sabar. Kurang setia apa lagi dia sebagai sahabat?

"Jakob."

Jakob menoleh ke belakang, ke arah suara. Kitty sedang berdiri dan membawa setumpuk kertas.

"Eh, udah lama di situ?" Tanya Jakob, seolah takut ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Padahal sedari tadi dia hanya duduk dan berpikir. Pikirannya pun tidak bisa dibaca Kitty.

"Iya. Aku sudah panggil kamu dua kali, tapi kamu diam saja," jawab Kitty.

_Karena aku sedang sibuk mikirin kamu_, kata Jakob dalam hati. "Itu apa?" tanya Jakob, menunjuk tumpukan kertas yand dibawa Kitty.

"Ini naskah yang aku bicarakan tadi. Belum selesai sih, tapi aku ingin pendapatmu," Kitty mengulurkan naskah itu ke Jakob.

"Belum selesai? Kurang berapa persen kira-kira?"

"Kurang penutup saja. Sedang kuketik," jawab Kitty. Dia menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Jakob. "Aku sudah memikirkan saranmu berkali-kali. Tapi sejauh ini, aku hanya bisa menulis yang seperti itu. Non fiksi."

Jakob hendak membuka mulut, tapi dibatalkan.

"Ya ya, aku memang keras kepala. Dari dulu aku selalu begitu kan, Jakob?"

Jakob tersenyum. Sejenak benaknya kembali ke masa remaja mereka di Resistance. Tapi secepat itu pula pikirannya membayangkan Kitty dengan John Mandrake. Apakah dia sama keras kepalanya ketika sedang bersama menteri muda tampan itu?

"Begini, Jakob. Kalau menurut kamu tulisanku itu jelek, nanti aku perbaiki. Kalau kau bilang itu harus dijadikan fiksi, baiklah. Nanti aku tulis ulang. Aku akan belajar menulis fiksi. Aku akan membayar penulis fiksi untuk menulisnya ulang kalau perlu."

_Dan nanti pangeran tampanmu John Mandrake yang jadi tokoh utama?_ pikir Jakob. Tiba-tiba dia menyesal pernah mengusulkan fiksi.

"Aku cuma ingin menyampaikan pesan. Aku ingin pesan itu dibaca orang. Itu saja, Jakob."

Tidak nampak desakan di raut muka Kitty. Yang bisa dilihat Jakob hanya ekspresi memohon.

Jakob mendesah.

"Baiklah," jawabnya.

Lagipula dia ingin tahu seperti apa tulisan Kitty.

Dia memulai dari bagian pengantar. Bahasanya agak kaku seperti laporan atau jurnal ilmiah. Tapi itu nanti bisa dia edit sendiri. Dia membalik halaman demi halaman. Sepertinya bagian pengantar ini terlalu panjang. Ah tapi sudahlah. Dia akan berfokus ke isi tulisan dulu.

Deskripsi masyarakat commoner di Bruges saat ini. Lewatkan saja. Gambaran masyarakat London ketika mereka masih di sana. Jakob mulai mengantuk. Dia sudah paham keadaan saat itu dan menganggap bagian ini bertele-tele. Tapi dia berharap menemukan pesan yang ingin disampaikan Kitty di bagian ini. Atau jangan-jangan di bab lain?

Dia melirik ke si penulis yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Jelek ya?"

"Hm… lumayan kok," jawab Jakob. Dia merasa seperti suami yang harus menjawab "_Nggak kok, Ma" _ketika istrinya bertanya, "_Pa, aku kelihatan gendut ya?_"

Dia putuskan untuk tidak melihat Kitty sampai dia selesai membaca.

.

_Apa persamaan keduanya? Dua-duanya sama-sama menafikan keberadaan kelompok lain_.

.

Nah bahasanya sudah mulai lebih enak dibaca sekarang. Mungkin satu halaman tadi adalah ajang Kitty belajar menulis. Dan mulai halaman ini, ide dan kalimat mulai mengatur barisan rapi di otaknya. Jakob tersenyum senang.

.

_Di masa lalu, penyihir menganggap commoner sebagai kelas tak berguna. Mereka dianggap bodoh dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Maka mereka layak diperlakukan semena-mena. Layak direbut tanahnya. Layak dibentak jika tidak memberi jalan pada penyihir yang mau lewat. Layak untuk dianggap tidak ada. _

_Di masa lalu, commoner merasa mereka layak diperlakukan begitu oleh penyihir. Tapi di antara kaum yang pasrah dijajah, pasti ada satu dua yang ingin berontak. Dan ketika penjajahan semakin panjang, hasrat berontak semakin besar dan menganak-cucu. Lahirlah generasi yang diam-diam menggoyang ketenangan si penguasa. Penguasa marah dan menumpas mereka. Tapi tunas mereka tumbuh di mana-mana. Semakin ditekan, mereka semakin kuat. _

_.  
><em>

Dari tadi tidak disebutkan nama kelompok manapun. Hanya _commoner_ dan penyihir yang ada. Tak ada satu pun nama orang yang disebut di sana. Jakob mulai tenang karena belum melihat tanda-tanda nama John Mandrake akan disebut-sebut.

Naskah itu malah bicara tentang kemenangan kelompok yang tertindas. Kelompok yang dulunya menindas segera ditumpas nyaris tanpa sisa. Segelintir penindas yang tersisa dikelompokkan. Mereka diberi tempat khusus. Dikucilkan lahir dan batin. Senjata dan segala kelebihannya dilucuti. Rahasia kekuatannya dibeberkan di depan umum, tentu saja dengan deretan dosa yang telah dilakukannya. Kelompok yang dulu tertindas diberi pengetahuan baru. Mereka diajari cara menguasai kelompok yang dulu menjajah mereka. Diajari cara bekas penjajah itu menggunakan senjata, cara melucutinya, dan segala cara untuk membuat mereka tak berdaya. Keadaan berbalik total. Sejarah pun ditulis ulang. Kejayaan si pemenang digaris tebal, kekejaman penjajah ditulis dengan tinta merah.

Tapi seperti membalik jam pasir, keadaan yang sama berulang lagi. Yang dulu terjajah menjadi sangat berkuasa dan bahkan menjajah. Mereka mengulang apa yang dilakukan penjajah sebelumnya. Dan yang terjajah akan memberontak. Ketika mereka semakin kuat, mereka akan menumbangkan kekuasaan penjajah. Lalu sejarah ditulis ulang dengan meniadakan kelompok yang kalah. Selalu begitu.

Siklus itu sudah terjadi beratus tahun. Entah mengapa umat manusia tidak bosan-bosannya mengulang plot yang sama. Entah mengapa harus ada yang kalah dan terjajah. Mengapa tidak memandang kelompok lain sebagai sesama manusia saja, bukan commoner atau penyihir?

Jakob menghela nafas. Apakah ini pesan yang dimaksud Kitty?

.

_Namun kita melupakan keberadaan satu kelompok lain. Kelompok yang selalu ditakuti, dicurigai, sekaligus dijadikan budak manusia. Bagi penyihir, mereka adalah senjata. Bagi commoner, mereka adalah tumit Achilles para penyihir. Mereka adalah: jin._

_.  
><em>

Jin? Sepertinya Kitty harus belajar menulis fiksi kalau ingin ngomong tentang makhluk itu. Halaman yang belum terbaca masih sekitar seratus lebih. Siapa yang mau membaca essay seratus halaman tentang jin? Well, selain peneliti jin dan laskar pembela commoner. Kalau itu masih ada.

Dia mengharapkan naskah yang enak dibaca, ringan, tak menuntut jidat berkerut. Lebih tepatnya, percetakan kecil ini mengharap naskah populer seperti itu. Naskah untuk kalangan akademis, apalagi yang peminatnya sedikit, mustahil bisa mendongkelnya bangkit dari kondisi ekonomi yang makin sulit.

Jakob melirik si penulis. Ia lupa pada keputusannya sendiri untuk tidak melihat Kitty sebelum selesai membaca naskahnya.

"Jadi?"

Jakob menarik nafas panjang sembari mencari kata-kata yang semoga tidak melukai ego penulis. Tapi kata-kata yang terkumpul itu menjadi buyar ketika ia melihat mata Kitty. Mata yang menanti jawaban jujur.

"Sebentar. Aku belum sampai ke intinya," jawab Jakob.

"Seperti yang sudah aku ceritakan ke kamu tempo hari. Tentang prasangka manusia pada jin…"

Kalimat Kitty diputus oleh telunjuk Jakob yang teracung dan mukanya yang kembali menekuri naskah di pangkuannya.

.

_Jin adalah makhluk yang selalu dilimpahi hujan prasangka oleh manusia. Kekuatan jin yang luar biasa bukan menjadi alasan bagi manusia untuk mengagumi makhluk ini. Sebaliknya, ia justru menjadi pembenaran bagi kecurigaan dan penaklukan. Jin makhluk yang sangat kuat, cukup kuat untuk memangsa manusia. Jin kuat karena memakan manusia. Begitulah anggapan manusia. Kecurigaan terus berkembang makin besar dan kuat, hingga manusia tidak punya ide lain selain menaklukkan jin. Jin harus dijerat dan diikat dengan mantra yang kuat. Jangan sampai lepas, atau kau dan anak-cucumu akan dimangsa mereka. _

_Aksi mengundang reaksi. Entah siapa yang beraksi duluan, tapi yang jelas kondisi yang ada sekarang ini tunduk pada hukum itu. Kaum jin merasa menjadi budak keangkuhan manusia. Dan siapa yang rela dan menikmati hidup sebagai budak? Tidak ada. Jin pun tidak. Mereka menjadi cermat dan waspada mengintai segala kesempatan untuk lari dari kekangan mantra manusia. Dan siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika budak yang diperlakukan semena-mena berhasil melarikan diri? Apakah mereka lari sejauh-jauhnya dan tidak kembali lagi? Atau sebaliknya, mereka kembali untuk membalas dendam pada tuan yang keji? _

.

Jakob menahan nafas selama membaca dua alinea terakhir. Dia teringat berita tentang bencana di St. James's Park, London, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bencana yang sangat dahsyat, justru bukan dari segi kerusakannya. Kerusakan yang ditimbulkan memang parah, tetapi penyebabnya lah yang lebih mengerikan. Aksi terorisme skala besar, begitu kesimpulan yang terpapar di berbagai media massa. Kendati begitu, tidak ada yang sepakat menyebut nama kelompok teroris yang bertanggung jawab atas bencana itu. Banyak yang mencurigai kelompok jin yang berada di baliknya, tapi tidak ada pernyataan resmi yang mendukungnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, hal itu disangkal.

Tapi Jakob termasuk orang yang percaya bahwa tidak ada kelompok teroris yang bisa membuat bencana sebesar itu. Hanya kekuatan alam atau jin yang bisa melakukannya. Jakob bergidik membayangkan jika peristiwa itu hanya sebagian kecil dari balas dendam jin. Bagaimana jika semua jin dan makhluk halus bersatu menyerang umat manusia? Berapa benua yang akan hancur karenanya?

Tanpa sadar, Jakob meraba wajahnya yang loreng. Hitam warna lorengnya tidak sehitam tinta tulisan yang sedang dihadapinya. Loreng di wajahnya hanya bisa mengingatkan dia pada kekuatan jin dan keangkuhan majikannya. Apa yang bisa dilakukan tulisan yang sedang dibacanya ini? Apa yang bisa ia suarakan?

Ia bicara tentang hubungan setara antara manusia dan jin. Ia bicara tentang dunia di mana jin melakukan apa yang disuruh manusia dengan sukarela, tanpa mantra pengikat dan ancaman. Tentang dunia di mana manusia tidak was-was akan menjadi menu makan malam jin. Dunia di mana jin bisa memberi usul pada manusia karena mereka punya pengalaman selama hidup ribuan tahun. Dunia di mana jin dan manusia menjadi mitra.

Dunia impian Kitty. Dunia yang sangat indah bagi semua.

Sangat fiksi.

Jakob mengatupkan naskah itu. Belum setengah isinya yang telah dia baca, tapi itu sudah cukup mengerti pesan yang ingin disampaikan Kitty. Dan dia cukup malu telah menyangka Kitty akan melambungkan nama John Mandrake lewat tulisannya. Ternyata selama ini mereka belum berubah. Kitty selalu menjadi yang lebih banyak berpikir. Dan dia kali ini, menjadi yang lebih banyak cemburu.

"Kit."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tak apa. Dia tidak ingin suara Kitty mencuri tahu apa yang telah dibisikkan benaknya sebelum membaca naskah itu.

"Menurutku naskahmu ini terlalu bagus untuk dijadikan fiksi. Bukannya fiksi itu nggak bagus lho. Tapi pesanmu ini … aku nggak yakin pembacamu bisa menangkapnya kalau disampaikan lewat fiksi. Menurutmu bagaimana, Kit?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jakob mengangkat kepala, menatap kursi kosong yang ditinggalkan Kitty.

Apakah dia tadi terlalu lama membaca halaman terakhir sampai Kitty bosan menunggunya? Ah, tak apa. Mungkin Kitty sudah pindah ke ruang sebelah meneruskan pekerjaannya. Atau mungkin menyelesaikan naskah itu. Jakob tersenyum.

"Menurutku lagi, Kit," katanya keras-keras. "Kita akan membuat bukumu ini jadi _best seller_."

.

~ s e l e s a i ~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Author's note:

Fanfic ini sudah saya tulis sejak tahun berapa ya... Terus terang saya belum membaca lagi Ptolemy's Gate ketika menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Jadi saya hanya mengandalkan ingatan dan hasil browsing plot summary. Saya sadar metode ini lemah untuk menyampaikan fanfic yang menonjolkan 'ceramah' seperti ini. Jadi kalau Anda menemukan detail yang bertentangan dengan isi buku Ptolemy's Gate, sampaikan saja di review, pm, atau apa saja. Saya akan merevisi –atau bahkan menghapus- fanfic ini kalau perlu.

(kalau nggak parah-parah amat, ya saya sih bakal ngeles )

Makasih udah membaca. Segala macam review sangat saya dambakan ^_^


End file.
